


Perverso signore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Matrimonio saltato [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ichigo e Kuno ormai sono amanti fissi e hanno imparato a divertirsi.Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest: ORIGINALE	M/M	lingerie.Seguito di Dark Love.





	Perverso signore

Perverso signore

 

Ichigo guardò il suo amante in ginocchio sul letto, vicino alla finestra. Quest’ultimo indossava una vestaglia trasparente con le spalline bianche, sul merletto erano dipinti dei teschi rosso sangue.

“Non mi aspettavo di riuscire a convincerti davvero a metterlo” disse Ichigo, passandosi la mano tra i corti capelli rossi.

“Quello che mi sorprende è che io sia riuscito a entrare in questa lingerie che mi hai comprato con tutte le schifezze che mi permetti di mangiare.

Anche se tu le mangi quanto me e non ingrassi mai” rispose Kuno.

< Ho sempre pensato che passasse gli esami solo per poter ottenere il festeggiamento con me a base di cibo spazzatura e film horror trash in televisione > pensò.

Ichigo giocherellò, con il suo accendino di metallo, decorato dal disegno del teschio di un gattino, facendolo scattare un paio di volte.

“Ho sbarrato la porta per evitare le ingerenze dei miei. Vai pure tranquillo” disse. Le sue iridi grigie brillarono di riflessi verde scuro.

“Come se le altre volte non fossi andato tranquillo anche quando rischiavamo di farci scoprire” borbottò Kuno. Alzò le braccia e girò su se stesso, rimanendo in ginocchio sul letto, ancheggiando i fianchi. “Allora mi dona essere vestito così, mio signore dark e perverso?” domandò.

Ichigo avvampò la sua pelle rosa intenso, leggermente aranciata, si fece vermiglia.

Si sfilò la giacca, la maglia aderente grigia sottostante e rimase con il petto nudo.

“Non sai quanto” ammise, sentendo la salivazione azzerarsi.

< Non immaginavo quanto ci si potesse divertire a casa sua, nonostante la sua fissazione per l’orrido > pensò Kuno, giocherellando con una delle sue ciocche bionde.

“Aspetta… Come mi hai chiamato?” domandò Ichigo, ghignando.

Kuno si grattò sopra la guancia e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Tra le tue perversione c’è anche apprezzare l’essere chiamato signore oscuro?” borbottò.

Ichigo recuperò dal comodino la fascetta rossa di Kuno e gli legò le mani e lo fece mettere a gattoni sul letto.

Kuno deglutì e sentì il corpo dell’altro aderire al suo, rabbrividì, mentre l’altro gli accarezzava i glutei e l’interno coscia.

< Oh, quanto mi piace quando sei alla mia mercé > pensò.

“Vedi non tirare troppo la corta e stancarmi troppo. Domani ho lezione e voglio passare a professore di ginnastica di ruolo…” disse Kuno.

< Più di quanto uno sportivo fallito come me poteva mai sognare di ottenere > pensò.

Ichigo gli fece alzare la testa e gli morse le labbra e il mento, guardò di sottecchi le falci che teneva appese alla testata del letto e si eccitò ancor di più.

Kuno lo sentiva strusciarsi eccitato, sentiva la sua virilità attraverso i pantaloncini inguinali che l’altro indossava. Abbassò la testa, alcune corte ciocche di capelli gli finirono davanti al viso. Ansimò rumorosamente, socchiudendo le labbra arrossate, i suoi occhi erano dilatati e le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide. La sua pelle rosea era accaldata.

Ichigo lo ribaltò all’improvviso, facendogli sfuggire un gemito, Kuno si liberò dalla fascetta, ansante.

“Mi farai morire d’infarto” borbottò, mentre l’altro si sfilava anche i boxer.

Ichigo gli leccò le gambe sode, guardandolo tremare più forte. Si abbassò i boxer rosso sangue decorati da piccole ossa candide.

< Sono praticamente nudo, ma ormai mi sono abituato. Non capisco perché, però, continuo ad agitarmi tanto. Non so se temo di essere travolto dalla sua passione o semplicemente non riesco a trattenermi…

Diamine, ormai trovo così buono il suo odore di nicotina. Non respirerei altro che il suo odore. Sì, mi piaci da morire mio signore dark > pensò Kuno, abbandonandosi sul letto. Il suo respiro rassomigliava a un concitato rantolo.

Ichigo gli prese in bocca il capezzolo, coperto dalla stoffa trasparente e lo succhiò rumorosamente, fino ad arrossarglielo.

“Non farmi ripetere sempre le stese cose: sei una persona lenta” biascicò Kuno, ansimando.

Ichigo lo fece stendere, gli morse il collo fino a lasciargli un segno rossastro, mentre Kuno rabbrividiva di piacere. Sollevò le gambe, lasciandogli una panoramica sui suoi glutei scoperti.

Ichigo lo penetrò con un colpo secco, con forza.

Kuno gridò e afferrò i fianchi di Ichigo con entrambe le mani, graffiandogli la pelle.

“Più veloce… ti prego” lo supplicò Kuno, i capelli biondi gli erano aderiti al viso tondeggiante, teneva la bocca socchiusa e sporta.

Ichigo ansimò sempre più rumorosamente, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

Kuno venne, ma continuo a dibattersi in modo che l’altro non smettesse di prenderlo.

Ichigo si passò una mano sui corti capelli rossi, che umidi gli aderivano al viso. Il sudore gli aveva sciolto il pesante cerone bianco, lasciando intravedere le sue efelidi.

Si continuava a muovere dentro l’altro con movimenti secchi man mano sempre più rapidi, mentre ansimava, il sudore gli scivolava anche lungo la schiena.

Venne a sua volta, ascoltò Kuno urlare ripetutamente il suo nome e scivolò fuori di lui, abbandonandosi al suo fianco sul letto.

“Sono tentato di farti vestire sempre e solo così quando siamo da soli in casa” sussurrò.

Kuno spalancò le gambe e si lasciò sfuggire un gorgoglio.

“Perché no?” biascicò, chiudendo gli occhi.

 


End file.
